The Fallen
by c3lph t1tl3d
Summary: Rayne has just moved from the United States to japan. How will things turn out when she meets a certain fire apparition? Rated M for later chapters. Hiei/OC
1. Chapter 1

Plot of The Fallen

This is Rayne:

i26./albums/c112/gcriotgrl821/l1da6f40568a7ec1f6f51d46139cb8f1e.jpg

i26./albums/c112/gcriotgrl821/dark.jpg

These are direct links to her picture...

She has lavender hair and red eyes. This is her in Priestess form. She has a human form also its just in normal clothes and without the jewel in her forehead. She is 4'11 yes an inch taller than Hiei…without that 5 inches of hair of course. Her hair falls to her knees without it being in a ponytail. Then it falls to just under her butt. She has a really bad attitude, when people get rude that is. She is an extremely skilled acrobat. She is 15. Her parents just moved her to Japan from Oregon, that's in America. She has control of the elements of water and darkness. Her skin has an olive complexion to it. She comes from a long line of Priestesses and fertility goddesses. She is one of the only people that have the power to purify anything she touches. Her weapon of choice is a bow that was Elvin made. She rarely talks. She lives with her father and mother two houses down from Suichi Minamino and his family. She will be going to Suichi's school part-time. The other half she will be training for the Olympics. It is her dream to be one of the gymnasts in the Olympics. That is all I have to say about her for now…you will find out the rest of her past when you read the fic…by the way I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! If I did there would certainly be more of Hiei and less of Yusuke.


	2. new school

The Fallen

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho…gotta make the first one all professional sounding…

Rayne sat in her window seal look outside. It was sunny, she had always hated the sun. Her parents had just moved her from America to Japan. She didn't think that the fact that her dad had got a new job gave him the right to ruin her life by taking her away from Oregon. She has her long lavender hair swooped up in a ponytail, so it fell to the just below her butt. She has soft red eyes. Everyone told her how beautiful they were but she didn't believe anyone about it. Her skin has that light California glow to it, that coming from her natural olive complexion. She was a midget by American standards… she's 4"11. She's never met someone that was shorter than her. The only thing that she is happy about in Tokyo is that they have an excellent gymnastics course. (if you haven't already guessed she's an extremely skilled acrobat) Her parents don't approve of her doing such things because they believe that it's a waste of her future. They want her to become a doctor. She wasn't going to though.

Rayne walked over to her bed and sat down. She began to pull out her sketch pad and some pencils when someone knocked on the door," Rayne you need to get ready for your first day of school." Her mother said softly. She is a nice woman. She would do anything for her husband and that was her only flaw. She lived for him, it is truly sad.

"Yes, yes okay mother. I will be ready to go in a minute. Will you drive me to school?" Rayne asked.

"Of course, sweetheart. Come down when you're ready." With that she heard her mom head back downstairs. She absolutely hated living with her parents. They were alright as parents go but they were just strange to her. They were too nice and they never really let her have her own opinion. They thought her a child.

Rayne got up and put on her school uniform. It was a regular school girls uniform and normal loafer shoes that had a 2 inch heel on the end. The heel was the only thing that would probably distinguish between the male and the female shoe. She put on her usual makeup. Foundation, eyeliner, eyeshade, and chapstick. It wasn't really that much of a change in her appearance. The only reason she wore the stuff was to cover up her raccoon eyes, because her eyes were so far set in. After that she grabbed her school bag and her jacket. She walked down the stairs to see her mother in the living room dressed for the day. She just smiled and asked," are you ready to go?" Rayne nodded. Her mother stood and headed out of the door. Rayne followed. Her mother started the car and Rayne got in the seat next to her. She began driving towards the school. When her mother pulled up in front many of the students stopped and stared at her and her mother. They were in a pretty nice car as cars go. It was a 2006 Mustang GT convertible in midnight blue. It wasn't that fancy but wouldn't give away that she was filthy 

rich. Her mother reached into her purse and gave her a hundred dollar bill," I don't know how much this is worth in Japanese money. We'll get the normal currency soon though. I love you."

"Bye." Rayne said as she stuffed the cash in her purse. She got out of the car and walked up to the main building. Many people were staring at her. She guessed it must be her lavender hair. Not many people were graced with hair such as hers. She walked into the front office and said," my name is Rayne Swerenger. I need my schedule." She stared at the office assistant who was looking at her hair.

"You do know that you're not allowed to dye your hair at this school right?"the secretary said.

"Yes." Rayne was confused.

"Well your hair is clearly an unnatural color and we'll need to talk to the superintendent about this."

"Why? My hair isn't dyed."

"Yes it is."

"Do you wanna see my pubes to prove it lady?"

The secretary seemed embarrassed and had the grace to give her, her schedule and send her off to class. She looked at her schedule oh god I have math. I hate math Rayne thought. She wandered down the halls until she found the right classroom. The teacher looked at her and announced her arrival," Class this is Rayne Swerenger."

a/n: I know end of chappie one, but its okay. There will be more to come…Don't forget Read and Review! This is the first fic that I've posted so go easy on me please.


	3. welcome to my life

The Fallen

Chapter 2: welcome to my life…

Disclaimer: alas, I do not own yu yu hakusho…if I did Hiei would get the attention that he deserves.

Rayne's P.O.V.

I hate this place. I just don't understand why they would make me go to school. I'm just gunna become a professional gymnast. I don't see the point. I thought as she tried her best to pay attention to what the teacher was saying.

"Miss Swerenger what is the answer to the question?"He asked.

"If I knew don't you think I would've raised my hand like the rest of the class?" I looked at him like he was retarded.

"Well miss you will be joining me for detention tonight and every night for the rest of the week."

"Yeah we'll see if that happens." The rest of the class started laughing. I just looked at him like I was serious. Which I was. My training for the Olympics is much more important than some teacher who gets all power hungry with teenagers.

"Mr. Minamino will you escort Miss Swerenger to the principal's office please. I believe he will want to have some words with her." I wasn't shocked at all by this. Stupid teachers doing stupid things to try to get more power. I just stand and grab my book bag. I walked out of the door before the fool next to me could stand. I will escort myself out. I walk down a hall next to the classroom before the red head comes running up next to me. I take my first look at him. He is beautiful in the feminine sort of way. He has beautiful long red hair and stunning grass green eyes. He's probably full of himself.

"This isn't the way to the office."He says.

"What's your name?"I ask

"Um…its Suichi Minamino."

"Well Suichi I need you to show me to the roof. I need a cigarette and then I need to get going. It's about time I leave. That retard knows that I'm not going to go to the principal's office and I'm not going to be showing up for his stupid detention. I'm training for the Olympics. I'm your guys' last hope." Wow that was the longest that I've ever spoken before.

Normal P.O.V.

Suichi shows Rayne to the roof where she sits down and lights up. She was basking in the sun.

"I despise of the sun."Rayne said.

"Why? Its so beautiful and it makes things grow."Suichi said.

"I would prefer to bask in the darkness for the rest of my life. That or the rain." Rayne looked up at him and covered her eyes with her arm. She took another drag off her cigarette. She relaxes as she blows the smoke into intricate patterns that nobody but her can see.

"Why do you smoke? Don't you know that you could get cancer from it?" Suichi said seriously.

"Well no shit, dumb shit. I don't really care about that I'm already gunna die of so many types of different cancer I might as well just take in a slew of different kinds so it can be a race." She laughs as she finishes speaking. She looked out over the side of the school to see her mother pull up in front of the school. She immediately put her cigarette out and walked over to a ladder that went up the side of the school (a/n: you know the one that the janitor has to use to be able to clean out the gutters?) As she was starting to climb down she looked back at Suichi and said," Thank you I appreciate you helping me find the roof." With that she left. Leaving Kurama staring dumbfounded at where she just was.

That is one weird girl. Oh well I guess I should get back to class. Kurama thought as he walked back inside the school…

The rest of school was uneventful. Boring as usual, Suichi exited the school to see fan girls swarming him trying to profess their love to him but he pushed right through them to get to a safer place as his communicator was going off wildly. He got over next to the tree that Hiei always seems to sit in and plopped it open. As usual Koenma was on the other end looking expectant as usual.

"I need you guys to come to my office immediately please. This is an emergency." He said

Its always an emergency dip. Kurama thought. He had been pretty irritable the past few days. Maybe it was because of all the work that everyone had been giving him lately. It was very stressful after all. Going to school and saving the world did sound very tough when you thought about it.

"Okay sir I'll gather everyone up." With that he walked towards Yusuke's school to get Kuwabara and Yusuke. He looked into his communicator and looked it then put it back into his pocket. He showed up at their school to find them standing outside the door. He walked up to them and said," Koenma wants to meet us. He's going to make a portal around the corner."

They walked to an alley not too far from the school where there was a swirling portal waiting for them. They all filed through to find Hiei was already in Koenma's office. They all went and sat on the two couches in front of his desk.

"I have a new mission for you-"

"Well what is it binky breath?" Yusuke asked.

"Don't call me that!" Koenma shouted. "It's about this girl." He pointed to a large television screen on the wall behind him. A girl with Lavender hair and red eyes appeared on the screen.

"Rayne." Kurama said.

"You know her, Kurama?" Koenma looked confused.

"I met her today. She has just transferred to my school. I didn't sense anything from her though."

"And you wouldn't. She has the ability to mask her aura. I wouldn't be surprised if she already knows you're a demon. She is the last purifier on this earth. A high class demon named Doyle is in search of her. She can make anything she touches turn either good or evil. She is one of the rarest of breeds. She is also a priestess of her parents shrine. We're trying to get information on her parents but there seems to be none. We want to get her out of their as soon as possible. She needs immediate protection round the clock." He looked serious. "Hiei I want you to be the one that watches over her."

"Hn. How about not." Hiei said with his arms covering his chest.

"You will do it or you will go to Rekai prison. I wasn't asking you permission it was an order." Koenma was definitely taking this one seriously. Hiei sighed and said," Fine. Whatever."

End Chapter 2

a/n: lol sorry I've never made Koenma serious before. Ok so Kurama is OOC but I think it's time that he got stressed! It's very hard to save the world every other day and keep up with high school, but I think it's more truthful about how he should be feeling.


	4. chapter 3

The Fallen

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. I wish I did but while it looks like hell is freezing over I still don't.

Rayne walked into the large gymnasium to find her coach. He should be here by now. she thought. He was nowhere to be seen. Well I guess I should just go change and then start practicing without him. She walked over to the side and went through the door to the women's locker room. She quickly went over to her designated locker and opened it. There was already a pair of tight fitting body armor pants and a sleeveless top to match. They were both purple with black stripes along the side as to her pre order. She quickly changed into them and set back out for the gym. She walked out to the center

The gym was decorated in the bright and bold colors of red, black, and yellow. There were mats that spanned the entire gym floor. There are large bars for summer salts and stuff of the sort. There is a large trampoline to the side for working on flips. There's also a set of weights that sits beside a mirror. There are long rows of fabric that dangle from the ceiling for trapeze artists to work on their balancing. There are balance beams just off from the center of the room also.

After Rayne did her usual stretches she walked over to the large trampoline and climbed to the center. She slowly worked her way up to speed, and then started jumping higher. She first did a back flip then twisted herself while she was in the air to land facing forward. She then started doing all sorts of twists and turns on the trampoline then jumped off the side and landed on her feet bowing. She all of a sudden heard a clapping on the other side of the gym. When she looked there was a young man standing in the door way that was right beside the large mirror.

"You did an excellent job. I have to admit I wasn't expecting you to be so good."The young man said. He had black hair with brown eyes. He was taller than her but that wasn't a real shocker. His hair was short and spiky. He was dressed in the usual sweat suit that all coaches seem to wear (a/n: what they do!).

"I don't need some kid to train me I want a professional." She said. The man looked offended by what she said.

"I've trained all of the last 3 winners of the Olympics young lady. I am the best in the business." He crossed his arms over his chest looking at her stubbornly.

"Fine. I suppose I could let you train me." She put her nose up in the air making her look very snooty.

"then lets get started. My name is Mr. Nakagawa but you can call me coach."

"Fine I'll be sure to do that. What are we going to start with, coach." She emphasized he word coach a little more than the rest of the words.

"We're going to work on the balance beam."

"Alright." She gracefully walked over to the balance beam and climbed up on it, that was when she heard him turn on the music. He played the new Seether cd (a/n: no I do not own Seether just in case you were wondering). She started off by just walking back and forth from one end of the beam to the other then when she got back to where she had began she didn't turn around but did 3 back flips until she got to the end of the beam. The coach walked back over to her and said," you could use some more balance on your feet…they seem to shake when you land. Have you been in an accident recently?" He asked.

"No. I've been perfectly safe. Can't be getting injured before the Olympics." Rayne tried to remain calm, but she was having trouble. She wanted to get things done faster.

"Alright. Well you need to practice more. The judges will mark you down for having wobbly ankles. You've done a good enough job for today. Meet me here tomorrow same time for more practice. Don't forget to start a daily running schedule. You need to be fit for the Olympics." He said.

"I will be." Rayne then turned, jumped off the balance beam, and walked back into the locker room. She quickly changed into her street clothes which consisted of a black short sleeve t-shirt with bitch written across the chest and a pair of hip huggers. She then took off her dancing shoes and put on her etnies (a/n: don't own.). She picked up her messenger bag and her purse and left the building. She walked down the road until she hit town and decided to drop into starbucks for coffee (a/n: don't own) She walked up to the counter and ordered a blended caramel macchiato with whip and sprinkles (a/n: what it's my drink! It makes me a yummy in my tummy!) after that she walked around the town taking in all the sights. Finding nothing interesting she hailed a cab and took her ride home. When she got there she paid the cabbie and went into her house. Her parents were sitting in the living room doing what they usually do. Her mother watches Food Network and her father reads the newspaper. She walked in and they looked at her as she sat on the other remaining seat on the love seat. They have one red lay-z-boy (A/n: don't own) and a red loveseat. Their walls were painted that same bright red. They had maple hard wood floors with a black throw rug over most of the room. It also has a glass coffee table in front of the loveseat. There's a 32" high def television parallel from the loveseat. There are shelves on either side of the TV filled with various movies. The house is nice but functional.

Rayne turns to her mom and says," I hate my trainer." Her mom looks away from the TV to stare at her child.

"This was the first time you've met the guy. He can't be all that bad."

"Well he was. He's too young and he's far too arrogant." Rayne looked intensely into her mother's eyes.

"Just give him a shot. If you don't like him better then I'll pay for you to have a new one at the end of the week."

"Hn." Was all she said then she stood and headed up to her bed room. The door was shut tightly so she had to open it. She walked into her room and took out her sketch pad once again glad to have the time to draw and began drawing a rose. After she was finished she got out her pens and started coloring it. She colored it black with what looked like blood dripping off the petals. She lifted up the sketch pad and admired her art. She heard the word "Beautiful." Said behind her. It startled her so she looked behind her.

END chapter 3

a/n: alright so that was chapter 3. Let me know what you think. Don't forget Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 4

The Fallen

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. I do however own Rayne.

announcers voice Previously on The Fallen:

She lifted up the sketch pad and admired her art. She heard the word "Beautiful." Said behind her. It startled her so she looked behind her.

It was a short man. He looked young but his eyes betrayed him. He was old, very old and she could tell. He has gravity defying hair that is black with a white starburst in the front. Wow he is so hansom! She thought as she looked at him. Was that a faint blush that she saw on his face? Nah it must just be really warm in here

"Um excuse me sir but what are you doing in my bedroom. Boys are not allowed inside."She said calmly.

"Hn." Was all he said.

"Sir I cannot have you in my house so late. I will get into trouble for having someone over without permission." She didn't know why he was there but she knew that she needed him to leave before she really got into trouble. She didn't want her parents to think her a tramp or anything.

"Lord Koenma wishes your presence in Rekai."He said. His voice was deep and had a rich accent that she couldn't quite place.

"Your short." She said. His face turned a dark shade of red. It almost matched the color of his eyes.

"Well I don't see you as being tall yourself. Short shit." Rayne stood and walked over to him. She looked down at him and said," Ha! I'm like an inch taller than you midget!"

"whoopdefuckingdoo it's a goddamn inch!"

"Still taller than you-" before she could finish her sentence she was pinned to the wall with a sword at her throat.

"Do it. I dare ya. You would be dead so fast if you did. I'll paint the floor with your innards." He looked down to see a dagger at his belly. She met his cold emotionless eyes with dead ones of her own. He 

pulled the sword away from her throat. And took her by the arm. He dragged her to the window and flung her over his shoulder. She was pounding her fists into his back and kicking him viciously. He looked over his shoulder and said," the harder you struggle the more you're going to hurt yourself."

With that he jumped and they began moving in a blur of motion. She could only see bits and pieces of where they were. All of a sudden she was plopped down on her arse. "Owww…you didn't have throw me like that ass hole!"

"Hn."

"You do know that that's not a word right?" She raised an eyebrow at him. He just looked to the left as a swirling blue portal appeared.

"Come on." With that he stood next to her and stared.

"Are you going to help me up or what?"

"Uhhh…or what." She huffed and then stood up by herself. She then walked over to the portal and stepped through; the man in black followed shortly after her. They appeared in a huge office with a few couches. There was a toddler sitting on a chair that was obviously too big for him. She walked over to the desk and examined the infant.

"Its hard to believe that someone as small as you could get up in this chair all by yourself."

"Young lady I resent the fact that you think that I couldn't get into a chair by myself." He was red in the face.

"ha ha ha is that a voice over or something? You are just so cute! Now that binky needs to come out of your mouth you'll ruin your teeth." With that she pulled the binky out. Koenma looked livid.

"Give me that back!" He yelled

"Hmmm…and what if I don't want to?" She had a smug smirk on her face. Koenma started hyperventilating and was visibly trying to control himself. He looked like he was starting to calm down and his color was returning to normal.

"Please give me back my binky." He said in a very strained voice. She just smirked and handed it to him.

"What is this the Pluh-word?" Koenma rolled his eyes.

"Yes you're so hilarious!"

"Alright now what is it that you want from me demi-god."

"Well Purifier you need protection and we are here to give it to you."

"I need no such protection…I can turn anyone that dare comes near me in to a bunny or a cat and what makes you think that I would trust you anyways? Both sides want me for their own personal gain…True?"

"We're not here to use you…we would just like your help with a few things."

"As a price for protection that I don't need?"

"Well yes."

"Hmmm…I think not."

"Well the decision is out of your hands anyways…you're the last one of your kind. You need to stay here to be safe."

"I will not be staying here I need to be in Japan training vigorously for the Olympics. You cannot hold me in any place."

"You will follow orders Ms. Swerenger."

"You have no authority over me. I could just go with the other side…how would you like that…make your most powerful weapons for good turn evil."

"Then I will put you in spirit prison."

"You also there have no authority. I would have to be convicted by Enma himself to send me there." Koenma clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in frustration. "I do not like you." He said.

"You don't have to. You just have to deal with me."

"Whatever you will stay in Ningenkai then but you will be staying in residence with Hiei Jaganshi as your guard."

"I can deal."

"Fine. Hiei you will escort her back to her home to gather her things and then you will return to your apartment."

"Hn." With that Koenma opened a portal to Ningenkai and they all exited…

To Be Continued…

End Chapter 4

a/n: Sorry for the boringness this chappie people. I really hope that you're not to bored with it to not read more on it…comments are appreciated.


End file.
